


非典型Alpha

by NykoKaamos



Series: 非典型 ABO [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha Ivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Omega Luka, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 在出差回来的飞机上，Omega 卢卡发情了。





	非典型Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Ivan x Omega Luka。  
> Ivan 是 Luka的助理。  
> 设定当时拥有第二性别的人不多。  
> 第一次写ABO，看了很多文章后还是感觉不太了解，有私设。  
> （虽然糖太提议头等舱 play，但我觉得还是在小小的经济舱里搞不成、只能被逼到卫生间那种比较好玩XDDD 我是变态）

    该死的发情期比预计的提早三天到来。

    几分钟前，发觉身体越来越热的莫德里奇匆匆走入窄小的机上卫生间，坐在马桶上弯腰抱膝，无助地感受源源不断的汁液在后穴中涌动、流出、染湿紧贴他臀部的白色底裤。从后颈处散发的无花果味绕过搭在颈后的头发，逐渐盈满逼仄的空间。

    平日随身携带的抑制剂现在在已被托运的行李箱中。放在前排座椅下的包里有抚慰用的小型震动道具，但他无法确定机上没有和他一样身体构造特殊的拥有第二性别的人，没法确定自己散发的气味不会把潜在的 Alpha 唤醒。莫德里奇决定先在卫生间中自行解决，也不顾这里究竟有多脏。

    左手撑在门板上，右手向后伸、往臀部探去。两指挑起深夹在臀缝中的内裤，手指往滴着蜜汁的后穴探去。寻求抚慰的蠕动红肉放松地欢迎，莫德里奇直接塞进了两根手指，同时咬紧了塞进口中的黑色领带。倒不是因为异物入侵的疼痛，而是为了不让呻吟声流出。

    双膝相抵地坐在马桶上的莫德里奇开始用手指抽插自己的穴道。单身多时的 Omega 不乏探索自我后穴的经验，早已熟稔身体的敏感处与自慰的技巧，两指深浅交替地摩擦甜腻的壁肉，指腹偶尔碾过敏感点时舒服得仰起头差点发出了呻吟，无法控制的口水从因咬着领带而微张着的嘴中流出，沿着面部线条下滑，最终低落在他胸前的衬衫上。

    受冷落的两腿间的阴茎开始流出透明的前列腺液。不够，还不够，莫德里奇想。他艰难地起身，头抵在门板上，终于不用支撑身体的左手搭上红润的阴茎顶端，五指裹着逐渐坚硬的性器上下活动。飞机小幅度颠簸时，插在体内的手指无法自制地在内里乱戳，往更深处刺去，激发出更多的体液。

     前后的双重抚慰终于让该死的发情热缓解了一些。敏感的莫德里奇很快射出精液，然后力量透支般地歪靠在门上、望着镜中的自己。他的嘴里仍叼着领带，被口水浸湿的胸前布料半透明地贴着红色乳头，褪下的裤子堆积在脚踝边，带着体液腥味的内裤仍挂在大腿上，被汗水浸湿的头发搭在眼前。

   头边的门突然被轻轻敲响。

   “先生，出什么事了吗？”声音来自他那总是太热情的新助理拉基蒂奇，“您进去了很久。”

    “没事……只是有些不舒服。”

    来者问有什么需要他帮忙的吗。听到莫德里奇说没有后，他说好，那他先回去了。

    拥有第二性别的人不多，而莫德里奇正是其中一个，还是要承受周期性发情热和可能会被 Alpha 标记并怀孕的 Omega。自第二性别觉醒的17岁以来，他没有谈过太多恋爱。一是没有遇到适合的 Alpha，二是害怕在对喜欢的普通人坦白自己身体的特殊之处时会收来一句“变态”。

    他看一眼镜中狼狈不堪的自己，还有留在左手掌心的精液与沾满整只右手的后穴黏液，无奈地心想他暗恋的下属会如何看待这样的他，这样发着热、留着蜜液求 Alpha 操的 Omega。

 

    拉基蒂奇在十几分钟前便闻到了从走道末尾传来的香味。一开始他以为它们来自后座的人补喷的香水，但发觉香甜气味越来越浓郁、而周围的人毫无反应时，才惊觉这或许是来自 Omega 的信息素。无第二性别的人无法察觉，但身为 Alpha 的他却对此格外敏感。

    他朝气味来源走去、发现源头是莫德里奇所在的卫生间时，心中竟闪过一丝狡猾的惊喜。

    从洗手间里走出的莫德里奇左顾右盼地回到他们的座位，同拉基蒂奇打了声招呼后、弯腰从放在前排座位下的背包中拿出什么小东西，然后再慌张地走回卫生间。

    他转过身时，从脖颈后侧散发出的无花果味更为浓烈，仿佛直接往拉基蒂奇的鼻子里灌，让他差点就顺从 Alpha 本能地拉开裤链、把 Omega 压在座椅上操一顿。

    这次莫德里奇回来得很快。

    “刚才倒酒了？”他问。

    没有，只是 Alpha 腺体发出的伏特加味。但拉基蒂奇还是回答：“是的。”

    莫德里奇毫不怀疑地点头，笑着和拉基蒂奇说想睡一会，然后拉过放在中间空位上的毯子，盖住下半身。

    良好的听觉与视力帮助拉基蒂奇察觉到莫德里奇的异样。抖动的大腿，时而大力起伏的腹部，微张后又迅速闭合的嘴，从体内传来的轻微震动声。

     _——_ _莫德里奇把跳蛋塞在体内自慰。_

    拉基蒂奇不知道对方正在度过的致命发情热有没有得到缓解，但他知道空气中莫德里奇的无花果味愈来愈浓，身为 Alpha 的他不受控制地因 Omega 的信息素而浑身难耐，在西装裤下的性器渐渐抬头。

    向走道别过头的莫德里奇的呼吸越发急促，最后如泄气的皮球般深深呼出一口气。拉基蒂奇别过头看窗外的乌黑夜色，两边脚踝在隐忍地摩擦。

    刚结束高潮的人再次走进卫生间取出体内的异物。这样勉强够他度过接下来的一个小时，等再难受时再来一次就行，莫德里奇想。他清洗被黏液包裹着的道具，将其擦干后放进裤袋，整理仪容时再次憎恨自己拥有的淫荡的 Omega 体质。

    莫德里奇拉开卫生间的门。一股浓烈的伏特加味向他扑来。门前站着拉基蒂奇。

    “你喝酒了？”他小声地问。

    拉基蒂奇左右看看，确认没有乘客和空乘注意到他们后，推着莫德里奇走进卫生间，将锁扣扣上。他深吸一口气，鼻腔中充盈着属于莫德里奇的甜味。

    “您是 Omega 吗？”他答非所问。

    眼神里闪过慌张，仿佛在机上卫生间行淫秽之事的行为被他人目睹，莫德里奇紧绷大腿。

    没等到对方的回答的拉基蒂奇低着头继续说：“我……是 Alpha。”

    他慢慢抬头，看莫德里奇一脸惊讶，不知是因为觉得他不像典型的 Alpha，还是难以置信他也是少数的拥有第二性别的人。但这不是当下的重点。作为对方的助理，他时刻都要协助对方解决困难，工作上的和生活上的，现在则是身体上的；同时，他也要解决自己下身的胀痛，不只是因为 Alpha 本能的生理要求，也是因为他确实想要他的上司——他在入职的第二天就被对方那与外表不符的强大工作能力深深吸引，误以为对方是个没长高的 Alpha，或是个普通人。

    窄小的卫生间迫使他与莫德里奇站得无比近，胸膛贴着对方砰砰的心跳和在衬衫下挺立起的乳尖。

    “先生，如果您愿意，我……我可以帮您。”拉基蒂奇难得地不专业地口吃，“距离抵达还有约四个小时，如果临时标记……会比较方便。在通道内射精……不射入生殖腔就好……而且我……我很干净，也会尽可能地轻。”

    被 Alpha 的信息素包围着的莫德里奇轻颤着腿，却又笑着说：“你解释得那么清楚，像在掩饰什么似的。”

    

     得到允许的拉基蒂奇开始吻上莫德里奇的皮肤，鼻尖反复在腺体处迷恋般地摩擦，放任甜中带微酸的味道侵袭他的鼻腔与意志。他省略“先生”地说“您闻起来真好”，试探般地伸出舌尖舔舐美妙味道的源泉。

    他的唇齿渐渐前移，咬莫德里奇的耳垂，沿他轻微的颈纹游走，用舌尖勾勒下颌轮廓，在发丝上留下 亲吻，却怎么也不吻莫德里奇的嘴唇。

    被抱着的 Omega 心想年轻人的心思总是太多，对于只有性没有爱的做爱顾虑太多，然后抱着拉基蒂奇的头尝试吻他的嘴角，看到对方的眼中尽是惊喜、毫无反抗时，才大胆地用舌头撬开两片唇瓣。

    鼻尖无序地碰撞，双舌饥渴地在口腔内缠绵。由拉基蒂奇一手托举的臀部开始在他的手上不自觉地左右晃动，莫德里奇腾出一只手去解不久前刚扣好的衬衫纽扣，解到第四颗时便迫不及待地用两指揉捏渴求安慰的乳首。片刻后，又觉得不满足地用它们隔着拉基蒂奇的衬衫摩擦对方的胸肌，边舔着对方的舌头边发出小声的喘息。

    在腰窝爱抚已久的五指终于探进莫德里奇的裤中。拉基蒂奇的手指沿着臀缝向下走，偶尔大力捏或轻拍旁边的臀肉。早已被体液弄得湿透了的入口同莫德里奇呼吸的规律微张又微合，摆出欢迎的姿势等异物的到来。

    拉基蒂奇往后穴中伸入两只手指，惊叹 Omega 身体的神奇，不需要润滑剂也足够湿润。受到刺激肉体还在不断往外溢出更多汁液，它们沿着手指流入拉基蒂奇的掌心。

    他尝试寻找那一点，指腹在紧缩的甬道内来回试探。抱着他的莫德里奇在他耳边给予方向的指导，再深一点，左边一点，对，就是那里。

    “您怎么这么熟悉……”

    “因为……经常自己做。”

     拉基蒂奇想象莫德里奇独自跪趴在家中的床上、手指伸向后穴自我亵渎的场面。不，或许周末穿着浴袍在客厅里看电视时便突然发情，一腿搭在沙发上、双腿对着屏幕敞开，金发随着手指的抽插而微微晃动。来不及拉上窗帘的落地窗很可能将这番图景泄露给了对面的住户，让莫德里奇成为对方那夜春梦的对象。

    一闪而过的幻想让拉基蒂奇更为兴奋，两指指腹开始点摁莫德里奇的敏感点。更多汁液从对方体内深处涌出，将作祟的两指温暖地沐浴。

    获得刺激的莫德里奇搂紧 Alpha 胡乱地在空中乱蹬腿，咬着对方的耳钉带着哭腔说不要再隔靴搔痒、央求拉基蒂奇进来。感觉到手指在一点点退出的壁肉无意识地缩紧、渴求它们的抚慰与停留。

    终于被放下的莫德里奇转身，双臂撑着墙、翘起臀部等待。背后的拉基蒂奇来不及脱下长裤，只拉开了裤链便让底裤中忍耐多时的阴茎探出。他更靠近莫德里奇，柱身在两团臀肉中不紧不慢地摩擦，有时深陷积着汗水的臀缝中，换来莫德里奇欲求不满的呻吟。

    阴茎开始摩擦黏湿的穴口，将从中流出的汁液涂抹得更广。莫德里奇好奇地用手抚摸 Alpha 阴茎的顶端，抚摸他从没见过的瘤状结构。想象它将要刺入自己的身体，想象未来或许有个 Alpha 在他体内标记，他兴奋又害怕地颤抖。

   “我可以进去吗？”从背后抚摸莫德里奇的胸膛，拉基蒂奇咬着他的耳廓问。  

    莫德里奇转过头，点了点，然后又讨礼物般地凑到对方唇边啄吻。

    握着硕大的顶端，拉基蒂奇开始将阴茎推进湿滑的通道。进去一部分后停下，在左侧的镜子中与意识逐渐模糊的莫德里奇对视，换来一个亲吻后才重新推进更多。

    飞机在这时剧烈颠簸。没有站稳的拉基蒂奇不受控制地将阴茎整根撞进莫德里奇体内，顶端擦过 Omega 的生殖腔，如扭开水龙头开关一般，大量的温热液体涌出，在狭窄的甬道内浸泡着粗长的阴茎。

    生殖腔首次被顶开的莫德里奇本能地惊叫，完全忘记自己仍在半公共场合的事实。拉基蒂奇误以为那是疼痛的信号，臀部往后退，将性器退出一点，然后搂着身前的人问是不是很疼。

    摇摇头，莫德里奇的手伸向半埋在他体内的阴茎，将其往深处带。拉基蒂奇完全听他的指挥，边闻着后颈散发的味道、听莫德里奇舒爽的喘息声，边跟着对方的节奏走。顶端再次撑开生殖腔入口，这次他终于有机会好好享受这全新的体验。

    他搂着对方，一点点地左右动着腰，让阴茎顶端在生殖腔入口来来回回，磨出更多的体液，磨得莫德里奇浑身发痒，却又意外地舒服。他转过头，伸手拉过拉基蒂奇的下巴同他热吻，交缠两舌与交合的下身保持相同的节奏。

    “伊万，我不知道你这么棒……天……”莫德里奇放下上司下属的礼仪，直呼其名。

    “先生，您明明经常说我很优秀，都忘记了吗？”腰扭动的幅度开始变大。

    “我没想到你在这方面也……”

    “哪一方面？”阴茎不再慢速按摩生殖腔入口，向后退了一些，开始按摩莫德里奇的敏感点。

    “性事、操人、做爱，随便你怎么称呼。”莫德里奇牵着搭在他两边腰侧的手来到自己胸前，“这里也要……”

    边揉弄乳尖，拉基蒂奇边开始了阴茎的抽插。擦过敏感点时他突然用力捏手中的红点，问如果莫德里奇怀孕了，这里是否会涨出香甜的奶汁。Omega 摇头说他不知道，他没有详细了解过这些，他还没有遇到想要共度一生的 Alpha，第二性别的人太少见，而他遇到的 Alpha 又太过强势与自大，他完全不喜欢。

    拉基蒂奇惊喜之余又有些失落。想和眼前的 Omega 说并非所有的 Alpha 都是那样，也有他这般不具攻击性的。

    接下来的抽插带上了情绪，撞得莫德里奇的开始掉泪，声音里带上轻微哭腔。路过的空乘轻敲着门，问在里面太久的人有什么需要帮助的吗。拉基蒂奇背离最先承诺地将手指不温柔地塞入莫德里奇口中、阻挡即将泄出的呻吟声，边挺动着下身，边回答只是肚子不太舒服，没什么大问题。

    “看来我们要快点了。”空乘离开后他松手，残留着莫德里奇的唾液的手指扭过对方的下巴，边接吻边继续濒临高潮的抽插。

    拥有瘤状结构的阴茎往 Omega 体内深处刺去。如果拉基蒂奇够坏，他会直接捅开生殖腔的入口并咬破颈后的腺体，擅自标记。但他没有，在即将射精前阴茎从生殖腔附近撤退，最终在莫德里奇的甬道内留下临时标记，帮助他暂时舒缓发情热。

    感受到体内变化的莫德里奇撑着墙大口喘气，然后转过身将头埋在拉基蒂奇的胸膛。

   回到座位的拉基蒂奇在毯子下给莫德里奇完成未来得及在卫生间做的口交。Alpha 像忠犬般跪在对方的两腿间，边享受着头顶的抚摸，边尽全力地服侍面前的 Omega。即将射精时，莫德里奇的双腿将他的头颅夹得更紧。紧绷着的阴茎从他的口中抽出时，拉基蒂奇并没有移开，等待即将开在他脸上的具有弹性的乳白的花。

    中间的位置不再空出，因发情和做爱而身体虚弱的 Omega 靠在 Alpha 的身旁度过接下来的时间。醒来时飞机即将着陆，太阳恰好升起。靠窗的拉基蒂奇同莫德里奇说“先生，早上好”，往日熟悉的亲切的笑脸在金色的日光中恢复，仿佛凌晨的那些激情从未发生过。

    等待提取行李时他们没有挨在一起。头晕的莫德里奇非常想要靠在助理的身旁，但想到昨夜的事与对方今早的反应，还是作罢。

    最后是一直在观察他的拉基蒂奇长手一揽，将他拉到他的身边。

 

    身为助理的拉基蒂奇先送莫德里奇回家。把行李搬进客厅后他便打算离开。这时，因为身体不适而一直坐在沙发边看他忙活的上司扯住他的衣袖，说不如一起去附近的餐厅吃早饭。

    用餐前，莫德里奇从包里摸出一个灰色的长方盒子。“ _抑制剂_ ”——拉基蒂奇看到侧面的标签上写着。

    “先生，应该不需要了吧，昨晚已经……”

    “我不确定临时标记能维持多久，保险起见，还是要注射一管。”

     拉基蒂奇看对方将半透明的液体注射进血管内。他想起15岁那年学习的关于 Omega 和抑制剂的知识——“长期使用对身体不好，有可能使 Omega 无法怀孕”等等。听说他那一直单身、疯狂工作的上司今年已二十七岁，用了约十年的抑制剂了吧？那对身体造成的损害可是不小。

     不对，他为什么要在乎这些，他又不是莫德里奇的 Alpha。如果说有什么要在乎的，应该是莫德里奇别因身体出状况而离开公司，到那时他的工作也难保。

     他憋着的话直到用餐完毕时才说出。

     “先生，抑制剂的副作用很大。”

     “我当然知道。但是这是最好的方法，对于一个没有 Alpha 的 Omega 来说。”

     手指在瓷盘上轻敲的拉基蒂奇犹豫片刻，说：“如果您愿意，我可以。”感觉自己说不清的话似乎造成了莫德里奇的误解，他再补上，“我是说我可以定期给您临时标记，不是说我要当您的 Alpha ……”

   对面的人一言不发，未表态。

 

    他们一同往莫德里奇家的方向走，拉基蒂奇要去拿暂时放在那儿的行李。

    在接过行李箱、准备说“先生，再见”时，带着点无花果甜味的莫德里奇摇摇头，说真没辙，他平时最喜欢喝伏特加。

    然后他扯着白衬衫将拉基蒂奇拉低，开始没有必要的吻。

 

    拉基蒂奇在当晚十点才拉着行李箱离开。如果明天不需要上班的话，他其实可以留得更久。不过，明天也要同眼前的人见面，他不需要花太多的时间来苦情地依依不舍。

    在离开前，他听在身后送行的莫德里奇说，似乎真的是临时标记更加舒服，以后就不买抑制剂了。

    走到门前的 Alpha 回头，对打着哈欠的 Omega 严肃地说：“不行，抑制剂还是要买的。要是我临时不在你身边，而你身边又有别的 Alpha 怎么办？”

   

    叉着腰的莫德里奇在内心悄悄地抱怨，几个小时前这位 Alpha 说的什么“我不会像他们那样自大、骄傲”现在全被他自己推翻。确认了心意后便趾高气昂地“先生”不叫，拒绝也说得直接。而典型的 Alpha 的占有欲，即使再体贴和温柔，拉基蒂奇也改不了。


End file.
